I Never Said Thank You For That
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: This is a series of Oneshots. They are songfics and Oneshots. MORE INFO INSIDE! :
1. Run: Redtail

I Never Said Thank You For That...

**Alot of Sad stories out there in the warriors world, Huh? Well...this is a collection of oneshots. These could be plain, or could be songfics. THE SONGFICS IN THIS ARE ABOUT DIEING CATS ONLY:) If you want a songfic for a couple, apprentice ceremony, leader ceremony, etc. Please review in my other story, Love, Hate, and Much More. Thank You for your support. Remember to specify in your review whether you want it to be a PLAIN ONESHOT, or a SONGFIC ONESHOT. REMEMBER! THESE ONESHOTS ARE ABOUT DIEING CATS ONLY! Thank you for your support. NOW ON WITH THE FIRST STORY!**

I have a feeling I am going to be doing alot of Songfics, so I am starting off with a regular Oneshot. This is about Redtail's death.

RUN:

REDTAIL'S DEATH

I lead my Clan to the border of ThunderClan and RiverClan. There, Oakheart and dreanched RiverClan warriors waited for us.

"Oakheart," I growled.

"Redtail," he hissed. I gave the signal, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats. I raced towards a silver tom with battle scarred ears. I jumped on his back, and began clawing. He hissed, and retaliated by scraping my muzzle. Blood had blinded me for a moment, and Oakheart sprinted towards me.

"NO THUNDERCLAN CAT SHALL EVER HARM HIM!" he spat. I hissed, and raked my claws across his nose. He yowled in pain, and than I turned to Tigerclaw.

"The Sunningrocks are overrun! We will have another chance to avenge this defeat!" I yowled. Tigerclaw turned to me, and spat,

"No, Redtail! We can win!" I shook my head, and opened my mouth to give the retreat.

"RETREAT, THUNDERCLAN, RETREAT!" I yowled, and we sprinted off into the forest. There, by a strongly scented bush, Tigerclaw pinned me down. RiverClan's warriors were cryingn jubiantly, and no one was there, except Tigerclaw and I.

"Time to die, Redtail!" he hissed, and bit on my throat. Before I joined StarClan, I saw the horrified gaze of Ravenpaw.

_Run... _Was my last thaught.

**SAD! I KNOW! REQUESTS ARE WELCOME. IF U REQUEST, TELL IF IT WILL BE A SONGFIC OR A PLAIN ONESHOT. VOTE/ REVIEW PlZ! **


	2. Brothers Under The Sun: Sootfur

Brother Under The Sun:

Sootfur's Death

**Everyone knows how Sootfur died. Well, this is him thinking about Rainwhisker, his brother, Get IT? Brothers? UNDER THE SUN! ok. I'm hyper because I just had a latte. **

I struggled on the brink of life, I could here the whisper of StarClan in my ears. Soon I would be there. With My Mother. My Father, and all the warriors before me. They must be proud. I know it.

_I had a dream-of the wide open prairie_

_I had a dream-of the pale moon and sky_

_I had a dream-that we flew on golden wings_

_And we were the same-just the same, you and I_

"Sootfur!" I heard my brother call out.

"Rainwhisker," I rasped.

"Sootfur! Don't die!" he meowed.

"M-Mother will be proud of you," I rasped. "G-good-bye." Than, my last breath left me. I was filled with blackness. I woke on a grassy pasture, my wounds gone.

_Follow your heart-little child of the west wind_

_Follow the voice-that's calling you home_

_Follow your dreams-but always remember me_

_Cause I am your brother-your brother under the sun_

"Sootfur," I heard a voice coo. I raised my head.

"Sootfur, I'm here," mewed the voice. I looked. There was my mother and father. I turned to see Rainwhisker and Sorreltail mourning over my cold body.

_We are like birds of a feather_

_We are two hearts joined together_

_We will be forever as one_

_My Brother Under The Sun._

"They'll be fine, Sootfur," mewed my father. I sighed.

"Really, dad?" I asked.

"Really," he assured me. "There time will be soon enough. Sorreltail's later than Rainwhiskers, because she is expecting kits."

_Whenever you hear-the wind in the canyon_

_Wherever you see-the buffalo run_

_Wherever you go-I'll be there beside you_

_Cause you are my brother-under the sun_

"Okay. Good-Bye, Rainwhisker. Good-Bye Sorreltail," I mewed. I turned to my parents. "I'm ready."

"Come on," mewed My mother, and I joined them.

_We are like birds of a feather_

_We are two hearts joined together_

_We will be forever as one_

_My brother under the sun._

_My brother-Under The Sun._

_Rainwhisker-I will never forget you, brother. _Was my last thought before I joined the ranks of StarClan.

**SWEET, HUH? He was thinking of Rainwhisker, his brother when he died. :) REVIEW AND REQUEST/VOTE!**


	3. Forever Yours: Star

Star:

Forever Yours

**This is a regular oneshot about Star's Death. Requested by Kewix. **

**I Did the Pairing of Crag x Star. **

I felt the jab of Sharptooth's teeth slam into my sides. I let out wails of pain. Crag, my love was racing towards me, but Sharptooth was too quick as he stole me out of the cave. He took me to the top of the mountian, and growled that this would only hurt for a moment. He dropped me off the mountain, and I felt able to fly. The Tribe of Endless Hunting was calling to me. I hit the ground, and my whole body began to shut down. Luckily, Crag got to me to say good bye.

"Crag," I rasped.

"Star," he mewed. "Star, I'll take you to Stoneteller. He will heal you!"

"No, Crag. My body is broken. He will never mend that," I rasped. I touched my tail to wipe away his tears. "We will meet again." Than, my last breath left me.

"Star," I heard a voice say to me. I looked up. There was my mother, Spirit of Broken Hearts.

"Mother!" I mewed, and before I left, I looked down at Crag, and my thaught to him was...

_No matter where I go, Crag, I'll always be forever yours. _

**I'll do Feathertail next:)**


	4. Stars: Feathertail

**I Never Said Thank You For That**

**Well, Sorry FOR THE LONG GRUELING UPDATE...This is feathertail's death. R&R Requests are MUCH appreciated:D:D Remember Death Songfic/oneshots, state whether they are songfic or oneshot. and if it is a songfic, please give me a song! THANKS A BUNCH:D:Dlol**

* * *

Feathertail:  
Stars

Feathertail leapt on top of Sharptooth. She knew this was her moment to shine. Her moment to fly. Her moment to take fear from the tribe cats. The rocks unfortunatly crushed her and Sharptooth. She felt her frail little body be crushed by the thousands of boulders falling on top of her. Once the wreck was over, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw dug her out.

"Feathertail!" screeched Crowpaw.

"Crowpaw..." she choked.

"Oh, Feathertail, you are going to be okay," mewed Crowpaw. "Stoneteller is going to fix you all up and you will be okay!"

"Crowpaw..." she whispered. "Can't you see? My body is broken."

"But.." he whispered.

"No," She rasped. "Look to the stars for me, Crowpaw." Then, Feathertail breathed no more.

"I will, Feathertail. I will," whispered Crowpaw. Feathertails last thaughts before she left Crowpaw, and her companions were:

_I will never forget you Crowpaw. Every night I'll watch over you...look for me in the stars. _

_

* * *

_

**So, waddya think...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..REQUESTS ARE MOST WELCOME!!!!**


	5. Please Remember Me: Feathertail again

**I Never Said Thank You For That**

**Okay, here we go. This is a songfic requested by Skyfeather123. It is Feathertail, Once again, looking down from StarClan, at Crowfeather and Leafpool. It is to the song Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw. :D**

**Cheese Is Yummy.**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN WARRIORS OR PLEASE REMEMBER ME!**

* * *

Feathertail:

Please Remember Me

Feathertail sighed as she looked down at Crowfeather. She still loved him, but he was with Leafpool. Leafpool was her friend, but, she envyed her relationship with Crowfeather. The only thing Crowfeather left with her was a lick. The memory of that one lick haunted her immortality in StarClan.

_She left more then just her lipstick_

_When she walked out_

_Her memory keeps haunting me_

_Thats why I'm hunting you down. _

Feathertail was too sweet to bring doom onto Leafpool, but, she just wanted Crowfeather back. It had been so long since she had been able to speak with him in person. Yes, she visited him in his dreams, but she was never able to just be with him in his waking moments.

_It's been a long time since our lips met_

_You've always been good at helping me forget_

_I'll regret it in the morning, but thats not stopping me now_

Crowfeather was always able to help her forget what was wrong with the world. He always helped her when she was feeling sad, or missed her mother.

_Seniorita Margerita_

_Im as lonesome as a man can be_

_I still love her, I still need her_

_I'm just hopin you can comfort me_

_I dont wanna do her wrong_

_I dont need somebody new_

_I just cant be alone tonight_

_So Seniorita Margerita,_

_Let me hold you tight._

Stonefur came up beside Feathertail. He saw her mourning.

"Its okay," he mewed.

"But I loved him. How could he?" sighed Feathertail.

"I love you, Feathertail," mewed Stonefur. "Does that help?"

"Oh, Stonefur!" sighed Feathertail. She rested her head on his muscular shoulder.

_She always comes to her senses _

_With some space and time_

_And you're just what I needed_

_To pull off this hot head of mine_

Stonefur took his tail and stroked it lovingly down her shoulder.

"Its okay, now." Stonefur sighed. Feathertail still sighed.

"Stonefur," she sighed.

_I hope you realize this is a one-night-stand_

_I'm gunna get her back, I know I can_

_So lets keep this between you and me, the salt and the lime_

Feathetail looked back down at Crowfeather, and smiled through her tears.

"I love you, Crowfeather," she sighed. She turned to Stonefur. "But I love you, too, Stonefur."

_Seniorita Magarita_

_Im as lonesome as a man can be_

_I still love her, I still need her_

_I dont wanna do her wrong_

_I dont need somebody new_

_I just cant be alone tonight_

_So Seniorita Margarita_

_Let me hold you tight_

Feathetail sighed as she looked down at Crowfeather. "Please Remember Me."

"Stonefur," she sighed. "Let me hold you tight."

* * *

ok, not as good as the others...but...bear with me. ok...R&R..i know it says "her" but i cant change the lyrics...so...think of it as "him" ok...so...R&R...bye


	6. I'm Already There: Silverstream

**I Never Said Thank You For That**

**okay! Here is a request from LostBluePhantom, I'm Already There by Lonestar for Graystripe and Silverstream. Next chapter will be a request from Loyalflame, for Swiftpaw's Death- where can i surrender by Randy Travis. R&R! Requests welcome!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Warriors orthe song Im Already There**

* * *

Silverstream: 

I'm Already There

Silverstream looked down at Graystripe, and wished she could talk to him one last time, before she only saw him in his dreams.

"Streamfur," mewed Silverstream, to her deceased mother who came to welcome her into StarClan, "Can I talk to Graystripe, just one more time?"

"Yes, " mewed the silver tabby. "The wind is picking up now."

"Graystripe," Silverstream mewed into the wind.

"Silverstream!" he mewed. He was knocked over by Featherkit and Stormkit. A tear fell down her face, as she heard her son and daughter laughing.

"Daddy, when's mommy coming home?" asked Featherkit.

"I-I don't know," Graystripe mewed. Silverstream's voice echoed in the wind.

"Tell them, Graystripe. Tell them, that I'm already there," Silverstream mewed. The wind blew no more, and Silverstream, knew that her duties were done, and went to StarClan with Streamfur.

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_But when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe a tear from his eye._

_A little voice came on the phone_

_Said "Daddy, when you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came onto his mind._

In StarClan, Silverstream debated on what she had said to her mate and kits. She saw that the sun was setting, and Silverstream gleefully jumped into Graystripe's dream.

"Silverstream!" meowed Graystripe, nuzzling her.

"Graystripe! My love!" she mewed.

"I Miss you!" Graystripe meowed.

"Don't Graystripe, because I'm already there with you! I'm the sunshine on your fur, I'm your shadow in the dirt, I'm the whisper you hear in the wind, I'm Featherkit's imaginary friend, and Graystripe, I know I'm in your prayers. Don't worry, love. I'm already there," Silverstream mewed. "Graystripe, I have to go. I have to visit Crookedstar's dream. I love you, good-bye!"

"Wait- Silverstream!" he yowled, but the silver tabby vanished as Graystripe sat in the field, his eyes looked lost.

_I'm alread there,_

_Take a look around,_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair, _

_I'm your shadow on the ground,_

_I'm the whisper in the wind,_

_I'm your imaginary friend,_

_And I know I'm in your prayers,_

_Oh, I'm already there..._

Graystripe sat up, in the warriors den, and padded out, sitting in the middle of the camp where he could see StarClan.

"I really miss you, darling," he mewed into the night air. "Don't worry about the kits- they'll be alright. I wish I was touching your paws, lying right beside you, but I know, you'll be in my dreams again tonight, and I'll gently lick your fur, nuzzle your face, so I'll lay back down and close my eyes..." Graystripe went back into the warriors den, and fell back asleep, hoping to see the gentle silver tabby, when...there she was!

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry bout the kids, they'll be alright,_

_Wish i was in your arms_

_Lying right beside you_

_But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips,_

_Touch you with my fingertips,_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes._

"Silverstream, you're back!" mewed Graystripe.

"Yes. I heard that you missed me, but Graystripe, I'm already there! Don't make a sound, I'm the beat of your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down, I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there to the end. Can't you feel the love we share?" mewed Silverstream.

"Yes, Silverstream...I love you!" Graystripe mewed. Silverstream's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Graystripe."

_I'm already there,_

_Don't make a sound,_

_I'm the beat of your heart, _

_I'm the moonlight shining down,_

_I'm the whisper in the wind,_

_And I'll be there to the end_

_Can you feel the love we share?_

_I'm already there._

"Silverstream, We're so far away..." Graystripe sighed.

"Graystripe, we may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you, wherever you are!" Silverstream whispered. "Its time to wake up now. I'll see you tommorow night, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Graystripe mewed, and opened his eyes.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you, wherever you are. _

Graysripe smiled as he remembered what Silverstream had said. She was already there with him. As the sun was on his fur, he knew that Silverstream was there. He saw his shadow. Silverstream was there. The wind whispered.

"I'm here, Graystripe," it seemed to say. Graystripe knew that Silverstream was with him until the end. He felt her love. Silverstream was there for him.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around,_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair,_

_I'm your shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there til the end_

_Can you feel the love we share?_

_Oh I'm already there _

_I'm already..._

_There..._

Silverstream smiled in StarClan.

"I'm already there," she sighed, and sat watching her mate, smiling at how happy she had made him.

* * *

**sucky ending??? idk. next chapter is Swiftpaw's death. REQUEST MOREEE! I LIKE YOUR REQUESTS! lol R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
